The Choice (HunHan Story)
by Bae Jihoon
Summary: Ikatan persahabatan yang hancur karena adanya perasaan yang tak semestinya ada pada mereka. Ditambah adanya orang ketiga yang mempersulit kisah cinta segitiga ini. Namun apakah kisah sepasang sahabat itu mampu terus bertahan, atau bahkan sebaliknya.. HUNHAN/ LUHAN/ SEHUN/ MINSEOK/ JONGIN/ YAOI! DLDR! RnR!


'The Choice'

Chapter 1/?

 _Story belong to ©Kim Min Gi (HunHanKai)_

.

.

Xi Luhan as Luhan

Oh Sehun as Sehun

.

Hurt, Romance

.

YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

No Plagiat!

Author Note : Cerita ini murni dari pikiranku sendiri, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau ada kesamaan kejadian dalam cerita itu tak lebih hanya kesamaasemata. Aku juga uman minjem nama pemainnya untuk kelangsungan ff nista ini, tapi buat Jongin itu cuman milik author sendiri, okey? #DigamparExoL. Nanti setelah baca, tolong baca A/N diawah cerita ya. Aku nggak mau basa basi. Langsung aja.. Jangan lupa Review, Favorite and Follow!

.

.

HUNHAN STORY

.

Summary : Kisah sebuah persahabatan yang hancur karena adanya perasaan yang tak semestinya ada pada mereka. Ditambah adanya orang ketiga yang mempersulit kisah cinta segitiga ini. Namun apakah kisah sepasang sahabat itu mampu terus bertahan, atau bahkan sebaliknya..

 _"_ _Yang kusayangkan, kenapa orang yang selalu mengertiku, yang selalu kusayangi, tidak lebih dari gay menjijikan."_

 _"_ _...Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku selama ini hanya untuk mengenal orang menjijikan sepertimu,"_

.

.

 ** _-Happy Reading-_**

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terdengar. Berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap tak peraya kepada pemuda lainnya yang hanya menunduk takut. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit meremas ujung seragamnya yang mulai kusut. Hingga pemuda di depannya menghela nafas dengan kasar dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau.. bercanda?" Pemuda mungil itu semakin menguatkan gigitan pada bibirnya, menahan rasa takut mendengar pemuda di depannya ini mengeluarkan suaranya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu pun memegang kedua bahu si mungil yang mampu membuatnya tersentak.

"Jawab aku, Xi Luhan. Katakan jika kau hanya bercanda. Kau punya mulut'kan?" pemuda bernama Luhan -si mungil- itu tersentak mendengar bentakan sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang meredam amarahnya. Membuat bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Dan dengan takut, ia menatap kedua bola mata tajam itu, seakan kedua bola kembar itu mampu membunuhnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku, Sehun." Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Takut karena jawabannya tak sesuai dengan keinginan pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Maaf? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan. Tak pernah terpikir olehku, selama hampir 3 tahun kita berteman, kau.. menyukaiku?" Suara isak tangis pun terdengar dari kedua belah bibir mungil Luhan. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah. Menyukai sahabat baiknya sejak memasuki sekolah menengah atas, terlebih mereka adalah sesama jenis. Ia tahu betul jika sahabatnya itu normal -menyukai wanita-. Dan ia tahu betul jika sahabatnya itu hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi, ia sudah tak tahan untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Sudah cukup hampir 3 tahun ini ia hanya memendam perasaannya sendiri. Dan hari ini ia putuskan untuk mengungkapkannya, walau dengan resiko bahwa persahabatnya akan berakhir. Ia siap menanggung semua itu.

"Kau tahu aku normal? Kau tahu aku mempunyai kekasih? Bahkan kau juga tahu bahwa KITA SAMA-SAMA PRIA, LUHAN! Lalu kau anggap apa persahabatan kita selama ini, hah? Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat, tidak lebih. Aku menyayangimu karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri..." Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya. Tangan kanannya ia angkat menyentuh dagu Luhan, sedikit menariknya ke atas dan ia dapat melihat wajah si mungil sudah penuh dengan air matanya. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya sehingga kedua belah bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga Luhan.

"Yang kusayangkan, kenapa orang yang selalu mengertiku, yang selalu kusayangi, tidak lebih dari _gay_ menjijikan."

 _'_ _Deg'_

"Dan kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku selama ini hanya untuk mengenal orang menjijikan sepertimu." Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Bibirnya terasa terkunci hanya untuk membalas ucapan Sehun. Air matanya terus mengalir, tak membuat Sehun iba karena ucapan pedasnya. Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya seperti semula. Melepas tautan tangannya pada tubuh Luhan, masih dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Setelah ini jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajah menjijikanmu di depanku. Anggap semua tak pernah terjadi, dan anggap kita tak mengenal satu sama lain, Xi Luhan- _ssi_." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menahan Sehun yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sehun, kumohon dengarkan aku. Kumohon Sehun." Sehun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan menyentak lengan Luhan dengan kasar, membuat Luhan terjatuh ke lantai atap yang dingin. Dan Luhan hanya dapat menatap kepergian Sehun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu atap.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ah._ "

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, Luhan- _ah_? Apakah ada hal yang menarik yang ingin kau ceritakan" Luhan baru saja sampai di rumahnya yang langsung disambut baik oleh Mama-nya. Setelah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah, Luhan menghampiri sang Mama yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping wanita paruh baya itu dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Tak ada, Ma. Hariku seperti biasanya, tak ada hal menarik yang harus diceritakan." _Setidaknya belum_ , lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan pada Mama-nya tentang kejadian tadi, terutama masalah Luhan yang menyukai Sehun. Mama-nya hanya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Mama pikir kau akan bercerita tentang Sehun yang selalu menjahilimu, karena biasanya kau selalu bercerita tentang Sehun." Ucap Mama-nya sedikit terkekeh.

 _'_ _Sekarang sudah bukan lagi biasanya, Ma. Bahkan hanya untuk berbicara padanya pun mungkin mustahil terjadi.'_

"Oh iya, tumben sekali Sehun tak mampir kerumah? Biasanya ia akan menyempatkan makan siang di sini."

 _'_ _Bahkan aku terlalu menjijikan hanya untuk berhadapan dengannya.'_

"Ah, Sehun sedang bersama kekasihnya, Ma. Tak mungkin setiap hari ia bersamaku. Ia juga punya kehidupan pribadinya." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Benar juga, Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, ya? Wah, Mama iri pada Nyonya Oh, ia sudah punya calon menantunya. Sedangkan Mama? Ishhh.. kapan kau punya kekasih Luhan, kau sudah 17 tahun, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus sekolah, setidaknya kau sudah harus memiliki kekasih, seperti Sehun." Luhan terdiam mendengar permintaan Mama-nya, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mama-nya.

 _'_ _Bahkan orang yang kucintai membenciku. Tapi.. aku tak yakin kau akan menerima anakmu yang menjijikan ini, Ma.'_

"Kenapa, Luhan? Apa Mama salah bicara?" tanya Mama-nya melihat keterdiaman Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum setelahnya. Luhan tak mau Mama-nya sedih karenanya. Sudah cukup 7 tahun ini Mama-nya menanggung hidup mereka berdua, banting tulang untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari karena Baba-nya yang telah tiada.

"Tidak, Ma. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, mungkin untuk saat ini.. aku tidak akan memikirkan untuk memiliki kekasih, setidaknya belum. Karena Mama tahu sendiri 'bukan, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus sekolah. Itu berarti akan ada banyak ujian yang harus kuhadapi. Jadi aku lebih memilih nilaiku dari pada memiliki kekasih. Bukan begitu, Ma?" Mama-nya hanya mampu tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya yang telah bersikap dewasa. Ia bersyukur, meskipun hanya dia yang membesarkan Luhan, tapi ia mampu memberikan Luhan kasih sayang yang cukup, hingga membuat Luhan seperti ini.

"Kau benar, Lu. Maafkan Mama yang berkata seperti itu. Mama tak akan memintamu mencari kekasih lagi, setidaknya sebelum kau lulus. Mama hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Luhan." ucap Mama Luhan sebelum mendekap putra manisnya yang telah dewasa dan mengelus surai coklat madu milik si mungil.

"Terima kasih, Ma. Aku menyayangimu." Luhan mengeratkan dekapannya, mengelus punggung sang Mama yang telah menjaga dan merawatnya selama ini.

"Mama juga menyayangimu Luhan, rusa kecilku."

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang miliknya. Sebelum melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia merogoh saku piyamanya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Tak ada satu pesan pun yang masuk. Padahal biasanya setidaknya sebelum tidur Sehun akan mengirimkan pesan padanya. Entah itu kata-kata jahil, penyemangat, atau bahkan kata-kata untuk menggodanya. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka persahabatannya yang mereka jalin hampir 3 tahun lamanya kandas tiba-tiba. Bahkan masih teringat jelas di dalam pikirannya tawa lepas Sehun saat mereka bersama kemarin. Dimana ia menjadi korban kejahilan sahabatnya itu. Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir, ini semua resiko yang ia terima karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, yang ia tahu adalah salah.

Luhan kembali menatap ponselnya. Menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang tak lain adalah foto-nya bersama Sehun. Dalam foto tersebut terlihat Luhan yang sedang kesal karena Sehun menggodanya. Foto itu diambil oleh temannya, dan hanya Luhan yang memilikinya. Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum miris dan mulai memejamkan matanya karena mulai besok adalah hari yang terberatnya, tanpa Sehun.

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

"Pagi Luhan." sapa pria berpipi seperti bakpau pada Luhan yang akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, kelasnya berada.

"Pagi, Min." Balas Luhan sekenanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Minseok yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat lebih siang? Biasanya saat aku masuk kelas kau sudah duduk manis di bangkumu." Minseok adalah salah satu teman kelasnya, dan pria manis itu termasuk teman dekatnya, setelah Sehun.

 _'_ _Aku hanya sedang menghindari seseorang,'_

"Aku sedikit terlambat bangun tadi pagi, dan otomatis aku harus menunggu 15 menit untuk mendapat bus selanjutnya ke sekolah." Jawab Luhan -sedikit bohong-. Bahkan tadi pagi ia bangun pagi, malahan sangat pagi. Pagi tadi ia menunggu Sehun, yang biasanya berangkat bersamanya menggunakan bus. Dan harusnya ia tahu jika pria bermarga 'Oh' itu tak akan mungkin datang padanya, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya. Hingga membuat Luhan tertinggal bus yang biasa ia tumpangi, dan harus menunggu bus selanjutnya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau biasanya berangkat bersama Se.." ucapan Minseok terputus karena cekalan Luhan pada lengan kanannya. Otomatis ia menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Luhan bingung. Mereka berada tepat di depan pintu saat ini. Dan tatapan Luhan membuat Minseok bingung. _Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?_ pikir Minseok.

"Minseok- _ah_ , bisakah kau duduk bersamaku hari ini, kumohon." Pinta Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, membuat Minseok mengikuti arah kemana tatapan Luhan berada. _Sehun?_

"Lu, ada apa? Tak biasanya kau meminta untuk duduk bersama." Di dalam kelas dapat Minseok lihat, Sehun pindah ke bangku sisi kiri bagian depan bersama Jongin. Padahal biasanya Sehun akan duduk bersama Luhan di bangku tengah.

"Hey, Lu. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok lirih, melihat mata luhan yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ku mohon, Min." Luhan menatap Minseok penuh harap membuat Minseok terdiam. _Ada apa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan sepasang sahabat ini?_

Semua orang tahu jika Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang sahabat dekat. Dimana ada Luhan, pasti ada Sehun. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan melihat kelakuan -berbeda- mereka berdua membuat Minseok tahu, _apa mereka sedang bertengkar?_

"Baiklah, hari ini kau duduk bersamaku. Yah, setidaknya aku duduk bersama si jenius kecilnya _Hannyeong High School._ Aku tak akan rugi." Kekeh Minseok membuat Luhan tersenyum, setidaknya ada orang yang masih menyayanginya selain Mama-nya.

Tatapan mata Luhan kembali menghadap sahabatnya (Luhan masih menganggap Sehun sahabatnya) yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan akhirnya Sehun lebih dulu memutus tatapan mereka dan kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris.

 _'_ _Ini seperti mimpi buruk untukku. Bahkan jika ini benar-benar mimpi buruk aku ingin sesegera mungkin untuk bangun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Tapi aku tahu, ini semua telah terjadi. Aku hanya mampu berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua ini cepatlah berlalu..'_

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin yang sedang ramai dipenuhi ratusan murid untuk mengisi perut mereka di jam makan siang ini. Jongin kembali menatap heran pada Sehun yang sejak tadi pagi bertingkah aneh. Pagi-pagi tadi Sehun mengusir Taemin -teman sebangku Jongin- agar ia dapat duduk bersama Jongin. Padahal jelas-jelas Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun biasanya akan duduk bersama Luhan, mereka adalah sepaket yang tak bisa terpisahkan. Dan sekarang Sehun mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, dan lagi-lagi biasanya Sehun akan makan bersama Luhan di atap -Jongin tahu mengenai itu karena ia pernah tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua sedang makan bersama di atap, itu pun tak sekali-dua kali-, karena makanan Kantin -kata Sehun dulu- bukanlah _style_ Sehun.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Aku kenapa?" jawab Sehun membuat Jongin geram.

"Kau berbeda, Hun. Apa ada masalah, hah?" tanya Jongin melembut, menahan agar ia tak manarik wajah Sehun yang sedatar tembok dan membuat Jongin kesal.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Bohong! Kau tak seperti biasanya, Hun- _ah_. Apa karena.. Luhan?"

 _'_ _Tingggg...'_

Jongin tersentak kaget saat Sehun menjatuhkan sendoknya, lalu menatapnya tajam. _Apa aku salah bicara?_

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama menjijikan itu di depanku, jika kau tak ingin mendapat pukulan dariku." Sehun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada arah lain, mencoba meredamkan amarahnya. Tak mungkin'kan ia memukul Jongin di tempat seramai ini? Lagi pula Jongin hanya bertanya padanya, karena ia tak tahu apa-apa. Dan Jongin hanya mampu menelan susah ludahnya. Seperti apa yang kepalanya pikirkan, Sehun seperti ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Karena Jongin tahu, Sehun dapat tertawa lepas hanya karena kelakuan bodoh Luhan. Bahkan kekasih Sehun sekalipun tak mampu membuatnya tertawa seperti saat bersama Luhan.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu masuk yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun, dan mendapati dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan atau lebih tepatnya si rambut coklat madu yang sedang ditarik -paksa- oleh si manis berpipi bakpau.

 _"_ _Min, berhenti menarikku. Aku tak mau makan di sini. Ayo kembali ke kelas."_

 _"_ _Tidak Lu, kita sudah sampai di kantin, setidaknya kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau tak membawa bekal 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Tapi tidak'kah di sini terlalu ramai? Semua bangku sudah penuh. Ayolah.."_

Mendengarnya pun membuat Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian tatapannya ia jatuhkan pada Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil menyesap minuman kalengnya. Jongin tertawa dalam hati.

"MINSEOK-AH! LUHAN-AH _!"_ panggil Jongin membuat sepasang pria manis itu menoleh. Bahkan Sehun pun tersentak kaget mendengar nama yang Jongin sebut membuatnya sedikit terbatuk. _Luhan?_ Sehun menoleh, mendapati Minseok yang masih setia menarik Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya. Sehun kembali menatap Jongin yang sedang melambai pada mereka -Luhan dan Minseok-, membuat Sehun geram pada Jongin. Baru saja diperingatkan untuk tak menyebut nama'nya', tapi sekarang malah membuat 'dia' berhadapan dengannya.

"Oh, hai Jongin- _ah_ , hai Sehun- _ssi._ " Sapa Minseok saat ia dan Luhan berada tepat di samping meja Sehun dan Jongin. Luhan hanya mampu menunduk takut, bahkan jarinya sekarang sedang meremat tangan Minseok. Dan Minseok tahu, Luhan tak ingin berada disituasi seperti saat ini.

"Hmmh.. sepertinya kalian sedang mencari tempat duduk, jika kalian mau duduklah bersama kami." Ucapan Jongin membuat 3 orang itu berekspresi berbeda-beda. Luhan yang terbelalak kaget. Sehun yang menatap Jongin tajam, kareana ia tak setuju dengan tawaran Jongin. Dan Minseok yang senang karena ia tahu apa yang Jongin rencanakan.

"Wahh.. kebetulan sekali. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa. Lihatlah, kantin di sini ramai sekali." sahut Minseok lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampinng kiri Jongin dan samping kanan Sehun -meja ini berbentuk persegi, dengan bangkunya yang berada di tiap sisi meja-.

"Duduklah, Lu." Ucap Minseok melihat Luhan masih mematung di posisi tadi. Perlahan Luhan pun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang tersisa. Sedikit melirik Sehun yang berada di samping kanannya, dan ia tahu Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Lu? Biar aku pesankan untukmu." Ucap Minseok mulai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Samakan saja." Jawab Luhan lirih. Minseok pun mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan ke kounter makanan. Suasana kembali hening. Bahkan bisingnya kantin terasa lenyap karena aura mencekam diantara mereka. Jongin menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sepasang sahabat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Hah.. kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghubungiku?" ucap Jongin sambil mengotak-atik ponsel-nya, agar akting terlihat natural.

"Sehun- _ah._ Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Kyungsoo mencariku. Kalian berdua kutinggal tak apa-apa'kan?" ucap Jongin sambil membereskan makanannya dan meletakkan kembali ponsel hitamnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Luhan, kau tunggulah Minseok sebentar, duduklah bersama Sehun, okey?" lalu Jongin pun mulai melangkah menjauh, dengan Sehun yang masih setia menatap ke depan dan Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya. Luhan sedikit gusar dalam duduknya merasa tak enak pada Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan Sehun. Namun yang terjadi sekarang ia malah duduk dihadapannya.

"Maa..maafkan aku, Sehun- _ah_. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman, sebaiknya aku pindah." Ucap Luhan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah kehilangan selera makanku karena melihat wajahmu. Dasar _gay_ menjijikan." Ucap Sehun tanpa sedikit pun menatap pada Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya sendu. _Maafkan aku, Sehun-_ ah.

"Hey, Lu. Kenapa hanya kau yang tersisa? Dimana Jongin dan Sehun?" tanya Minseok sambil membawa pesanan mereka ke atas meja, lalu kembali mendudukan tubuhnya ke tempat semula. Melihat Luhan hanya tertunduk lemas membuat Minseok menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi saat dirinya tak ada tadi.

"Lu?" Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit sambil mengusap jejak air matanya dengan kasar, dan menatap Minseok dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Min. Selera makanku tiba-tiba saja menghilang, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Minseok hanya mampu menghela nafasnya pelan melihat Luhan yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya bersama makanan pesanannya yang masih utuh tak tersentuh. _Bagaimana aku menghabiskannya?_

Kemudian ia menatap sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya.

"Yak, Jongdae- _ssi_. Mau makan bersamaku?

.

. **The Choice**

.

.

 _'_ _Tengg...tengg...tengg...'_

Bel pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling ditunggu oleh semua warga sekolah. Bagaikan itu adalah penyelamat mereka dari siksaan pelajaran yang membosankan. Mereka pun berlomba-lomba keluar meninggalkan kelas sedikit bersorak ria. Namun lain halnya dengan pemuda bermanik mata rusa itu, yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melamunkan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Hingga teman sebangkunya pun menyadari jika pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming meskipun kelas sudah terlihat sepi.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Luhan menggeleng lemah, perlahan ia membereskan alat tulisnya dengan tatapan sayu, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Guru-nya umunkan padanya dan teman satu kelasnya. _Acara perpisahan sekolah?_

Minseok merasa kasian pada Luhan, yang seketika menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan kemarin ia masih melihat Luhan tertawa bersama Sehun saat berangkat sekolah. Tangan Minseok pun perlahan memegangi lengan Luhan, membuat empunya merasa tertahan. Luhan pun menatap Minseok, dan dapat ia lihat pria manis itu -Minseok- sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ceritakanlah padaku." Setelahnya hanya isakan Luhan-lah yang mendominasi. Membuat Minseok mau-tak mau mendekap Luhan untuk memberikannya kekuatan.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Ada aku disini." Minseok kembali mengusap pungung Luhan dengan pelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu meremas punggung Minseok disela tangisannya.

.

.

 _"_ _Wahh.. mereka terlihat keren." Kagum Sehun saat menatap penampilan para seniornya di acara perpisahan sekolah. Luhan yang berada disampingnya pun tersenyum, melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat lebih tampan saat tersenyum._

 _"_ _Kau mau seperti itu?" tanya pemuda bermata rusa itu, membuat Sehun menoleh._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Lagi pula tahun depan itu akan terjadi pada kita."_

 _"_ _Hmmhh.. tapi, aku sedikit tak tertarik."_

 _"_ _Oh ayolah, Lu. Saat itu adalah acara kelulusan kita. Kita harus menikmatinya setelah satu minggu menghadapi ujian sialan itu."_

 _"_ _Ujian tak ada yang sialan, Sehun. Ujian itu membantu kita dalam kelulusan."_

 _"_ _Apa pun itu. Tetap kau harus ikut."_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus? Lagi pula aku tak memiliki bakat apapun, Hun."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong. Lalu siapa pemenang lomba bakat dari kelas kita saat masa orientasi dulu? Kau, Lu. Akan sia-sia kalau kau tak ikut." Ucap Sehun bersemangat._

 _"_ _Tidak, Sehun. Itu seudah lama sekali. Dan juga aku tak memiliki pasangan untuk berduet." Jawab Luhan kembali menatap penamilan yang berada di atas panggung._

 _"_ _Lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi sahabatmu, Lu?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut._

 _"_ _Hah? Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Haishhh.. tentu saja kau berduet bersamaku, Luhan. Siapa lagi?"_

 _"_ _Kau yakin? Kukira kau akan berduet dengan kekasihmu. Atau mungkin dengan Jongin? Kalian akan menjadi pasangan menari paling keren di sekolah ini."_

 _"_ _Tidak tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tak akan bersama siapapun, jika itu bukan bersamamu, Lu. Jadi kau juga harus berjanji padaku, kau tak boleh berpasangan dengan siapapun selain aku, mengerti?" hanya anggukan kecil yang Sehun dapat untuk jawaban, dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum._

 _"_ _Aku sudah tek sabar menanti hari itu datang."_

 _"_ _Aku juga."_

.

.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Minseok sambil melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan mendapat anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Minseok pun tersenyum.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Jika Sehun tak ingin berduet bersamamu, aku siap menggantikannya. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi, okey?" bekas air mata itu pun Minseok usap, dan sedikit memberi tepukan kecil pada bahu Luhan, seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih, Min. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Luhan tulus. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia memiliki Minseok yang mengerti dirinya.

" _Jja.._ kita pulang. Langit terlihat mendung. Aku tak ingin kehujanan di jalan nanti."

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

"Ma, Luhan berangkat, ya." Seru Luhan sambil berlari kecil mengahmpiri sang Mama.

"Hey, kau tak ingin sarapan dulu?" tanya Nyonya Xi sambil memberikan kotak bekal kepada Luhan. Dengan senyum manis kemudian Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah tak sempat, Ma. Nanti Luhan tertinggal bus lagi." Menyiapkan tasnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat Mama-nya menghentikan tangan Luhan.

"Sudah membawa mantelmu? Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk, Lu. Mama takut kau kedinginan." Luhan tersenyum melihat begitu perhatiannya sang Mama. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus Mama-nya.

"Sudah kumasukan dalam tas, Mama-ku sayang." Lalu mengecup sayang dahi Nyonya Xi.

"Payung?" tanya Nyonya Xi lagi.

"Payung?"

"Ya, Mama tak mau kau kehujanan saat kau berjalan ke halte nanti. Jadi bawalah payung ini, Lu." Diulurkannya payung berwarna biru itu pada sang putra.

" _Aigoo.._ Mama-ku perhatian sekali. terima kasih banyak, Ma."

"Kalau begitu Luhan berangkat, _Annyeong.._ " ucap Luhan berjalan ke pintu rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Lu.."

.

.

 **The Choice**

.

.

"LUHAN." panggil seseorang saat Luhan mulai memasuki gedung sekolah. Membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Minseok tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Luhan saat Minseok sudah berada di hadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Lu, kau sudah mendengar beritanya?" tanya Minseok balik setelah nafasnya telah netral. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Berita apa? Maaf, sepertinya aku tak tahu. Semalam aku menonaktifkan ponsel, sampai sekarang." Jawab Luhan sambil memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya yang tengah mati.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang." Minseok pun tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan kanan Luhan dan berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Minseoh- _ah_?" tanya Luhan disela-sela mereka berlari. Namun Minseok memilih diam dan mempercepat lari mereka.

Tepat beberapa meter dari depan kelas mereka langkah Minseok berhenti. Membuat Luhan yang belum siap menubruknya dari belakang.

"Aww.. Min, kenapa kau tak bi.." ucapan Luhan terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Di depan kelasnya terlihat banyak kerumunan murid-murid dari berbagai kelas. Luhan pun menatap bingung, lalu ia menoleh menatap Minseok seolah meminta jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kembali." Gumam Minseok lirih, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. Pikiran Luhan pun semakin berkecamuk. _Siapa yang telah kembali?_ Pikirnya. Kemudian ia menatap sekitar, dimana kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin banyak dengan adanya siswa yang kian berdatangan.

 _"_ _Wahh.. dia terlihat lebih cantik setelah 8 bulan tak terlihat."_

 _"_ _Benar, aku yakin bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang tambah cantik, tapi pasti dia akan menjadi murud terpintar disini."_

 _"_ _Mereka terlihat serasi, 'bukan?"_

 _"_ _Astaga, aku iri sekali."_

 _'_ _Cantik? Pintar? Siapa yang baru saja kembali? Kenapa semua orang terlihat mengaguminya. Atau jangan-jangan..'_ Luhan mendelikkan kedua bola matanya saat memikirkan sebuah nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia pun menggeleng pelan.

 _'_ _Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. dia kembali?'_ merasa penasaran, Luhan pun berlari menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Bahkan Minseok yang baru saja sadar bahwa Luhan sudah tak ada di sampingnya juga ikut masuk ke kerumunan tersebut. Dan terlihat Luhan yang tengah berusaha melewati banyaknya orang yang menghalangi pintu kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat Jongin yang berada di tengah pintu sedang menghalangi orang yang memaksa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas.

"Jongin." Panggil Luhan, membuat Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Luhan bersama Minseok yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Luhan."

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongin- _ah_." Tanya Luhan menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Ahh.. emhh.. Lu, di dalam ad.." ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinga Luhan.

"LUHAN- _AH_." Panggil orang itu pada Luhan yang hanya menatapnya terkejut. Tak hanya itu, 'orang' itu pun mendekatinya dan melempar senyum pada Luhan yang masih membeku di tempatnya berada. Semua orang dibuat heran oleh perilaku'nya', bawasanya mereka tahu bahwa 'dia' tak cukup dekat dengan Luhan. Dan tatapan mereka pun mengarah ke pria bermata rusa itu dengan heran. _Kenapa Luhan? bukankah seharusnya.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seulgi?"

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

.

 **O**

 **R**

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

.

A/N : Sebelumnya maaf kalo cerita ini terlalu klise banget, atau kalian sering nemuin cerita yang seperti ini. Tapi aku berusaha di ff series pertama yang ku publish ini untuk masukin kejutan yang terduga. Mungkin kalian bisa nebak-nebak jalan cerita ff ini seperti apa, karena pengenku aku bisa buat cerita yang bisa bikin penasaran para readers sekalian. Tapi yang seperti yang aku bilang diawal, ff ini bener-bener terlalu klise, cuman aku pembawaan ceritanya sedikit berbeda. Mau kasih yang WOW pun aku takutnya nggak bisa nerusin ceritanya.

Karena jujur, aku tuh kalo udah nggak dapet ide seketika mood buat nulis langsung ilang. Dan sejujurnya, aku dulu terbiasa nulis ff non-Yaoi. Dan baru-baru ini nyoba ff Yaoi. Dan apabila kalian mengharapkan adegan NC, aku katakan BIG NO! Karena selain aku masih dibawah umur/? #SokPolos juga keeana aku nggak pinter kalo nulis+ngebayangin bias lagi NC-an.. tau sendiri kan kalo nulis ff buat daper feel yang bagus salah satunya nebayangin pemainnya gimana-gimananya. Dan aku juga masih merasa belum pinter buat kata-kata NC-an begituan, takutnya malah ambrul adul.. -_-

Ah, satu lagi. Buat cast cewe-nya, sebenernya aku bener-bener bingung mau make chara-nya siapa, jujur aku sebenernya anti sama bias dikapel-kapelin sama member girl group, tapi gimana lagi buat mempermanis ff-ku ini aku emang butuh si cewe buat ada diantara HunHan ini, dan TARA... akhirnya aku pilih Seulgi RV #kibarbenderakuning padahal aku nggak suka sama RV, terutama Irene, tapi kalo Seulgi sih no problem.. jangan tanya kenapa aku nggak milih Irene, okey..

.

p.s : Tolong setelah baca paling nggak kalian review-lah, seenggaknya hargain aku sebagai penulis ff nista ini yang tiap malem begadang cuman buat ntempetin nulis ff. Kalo nggak mau favorite atau pun follow nggak papa, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak, okey.

p.s.s : Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, chapter ini aku buat cuman dalam waktu 3 hari, jadi maklum banyaknya kesalahan penulisannya, karena emang aku belum banyak edit ff ini.

.

Last, Mind to review?


End file.
